


What Happened Last Night

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst and Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Stan O' War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After a heated night, things come to a head on the Stan O' War II.





	What Happened Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> My Stancest fic ever! I wrote it over two years ago. Man, how fast time flies. Originally written for this meme thread [here](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/229548.html?thread=1274138540#cmt1274).

“This doesn’t change anything, Stanley.” Ford stared out into the ocean. “About our relationship, I mean.”

“Yeah?” Stan scratched above his lip. “Got this speech from a lot of girls in my life, but I never expected to hear it from you.”

“I’m serious, Stanley!” Ford paced the deck. “We had one too many drinks, we just got off from an adrenaline high from fighting a ghronanicorn, I should have known that with _your_ predilections–And mine,” he added, feeling guilty for piling the blame on his brother yet again.

“So, what? We just gonna forget about this whole ‘brothers with benefits’ incident?”

That tore it. Ford punched Stan in the face, knocking him off his deck chair. He threw another one, but Stan caught it in time.

“Hey!” Stan yelled, grip tight on Ford’s fist. “Easy, easy!” The anger drained out of Stan’s face, replaced by concern. “Look, I’m sorry if I’m not, uh, taking this as seriously as…you are. It’s weird for me, too, alright? But I, uh…” Stan released Ford’s hand, ran his own through his hair. “Um, just wanna let you know, however you wanna take this…thing…I’m okay with.”

“However I want to take this,” Ford repeated. The words seemed a comfort in his mouth.

“So,” Stan added, “if you wanna just…forget about what we did last night…”

“No, no,” said Ford. “At least, not right now. I think… I think I’d like to sleep on it.”

“Okay,” said Stan. “That’s fine, too.”

Stan climbed back into his deck chair, and Ford pulled one up to sit beside him. Together they watched the sea turn from a brilliant orange to a sedate blue, waves rolling against the ship. Their nerves were calmed by the sight, and it took a while before either of them broke the silence.

Naturally, Stan spoke up first. “So, um,” he said, fiddling with his hands the way that he did. “How long you been waiting to try that?”


End file.
